Nerf War!
by OverlordMao
Summary: After seeing Soul and Black*Star playing with Nerf guns, he decided to hold a Nerf war around campus just to liven up the day the DWMA. But will this last long?
1. Chapter 1

**Nerf War!**

_**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater or Nerf.**_

It was a quiet day in DWMA and Maka Albarn is walking through the empty hallway when suddenly she hear footsteps.

Footsteps are heard within the school as Maka stopped walking and turn around...but there's no one there. Confused, Maka continued to walk to the library when another footsteps is heard behind her. She turned around again. "Black*Star, if you even dare sneak up behind me, you will be in the infirmary right when I turn around!" She said as she continued walking.

As she reached the library, footsteps can be heard again but this time, she hear running. As she reach for her book, Soul came out of hiding and pulled out a gun. She was shocked that Soul was aiming at her. "Soul? What are you-" "Sorry Maka. But it's for the best." He said as he pulled the trigger. Maka closed her eyes as she prepared for the worst but...she didn't her any gunshot and she felt something hit her on the head.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Soul grinning as she look down to see a foam dart on the ground. Soul broke out laughing. "Man you should've seen your face Maka! I can't believe you actually think you own partner would kill you!" Maka face turned red. "Hey Black*Star! Did you see the way Maka looked?" He asked. Black*Star jumped down from the ceiling."Ha! That was hilarious! But I think it would've been better if it is the great me to pull it off!" Black*Star said with pride.

Soul look at Maka. "Hey Maka, are you alright?" He asked. "MAKA-CHOP!"

A few minutes later, Soul woke up in the infirmary with Black*Star on the other bed. "About time you're awake." A voice said. Soul look around only to find Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty standing next to him. "What happened?" Soul asked. "You and that idiot Black*Star got chopped in the head by Maka so Dr. Stein had to call the infirmary. "Seriously, how did you two get Maka so angry anyway?" Liz asked. Soul sighed. "Me and Black*Star saw a video about people playing with Nerf guns around the neighborhood so we got the idea to go crazy with the fad across Death City." He explained. "Nerf guns?" Kid asked while holding his chin. "Yeah. They're a popular fad that everyone played across the the state." Soul said.

"You mean this one?" Patty asked while waving the dart gun like a madman. "Patty put that down you're going to hurt someone!" Liz scolded. Patty pouted. "You're no fun sis!" "Calm down Patty, you'll get to play with it later as long you don't break something symmetrical." Kid said. "By the way my father wants to talk to us after you two recover."

After Soul and Black*Star recover from their injuries, he, Black*Star and the rest of the gang head to the Death Room.

"Ah it's about time you arrived!" Shinigami-sama said. "So are we in trouble?" Maka asked. "For Soul and Black*Star, yes. But I've decided to let it slide for now. But right now I have an announcement; After seeing Soul and Black*Star fooling around with with these what you call "Nerf guns". He said while holding a Maverick REV-6. "I've decided to hold a competition around DWMA." Soul smirked. "A Nerf war huh? Sounds cool." He said. "Father, why must you hold a competition with some childish weapons?" Kid asked. "To get rid of boredom across DWMA and replace it with exciting events!" Shinigami-sama replied.

"Yes but what about class?" Kid asked. "They will be cancelled prior to this event as the faculty members will also be joining." His father said.

"Come on don't be a stick in a mud Kid!" Patty said while hitting Kid in the back. "Yeah come on, it's not gonna hurt...much." Soul said. Kid sighed. "Ok fine if you insist continuing to beg for me to join, you win, I've been convinced." Shinigami-sama clapped his hand together. "Okay then it settled, tomorrow the Nerf War will begin at high noon! Be sure to tell everyone in DWMA about this event. End of discussion!"

Everyone leave the room, with feelings of excitement welling up within them as they look forward to tomorrow.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, every student and faculty members are gathered in the front entrance of DWMA armed with variety of Nerf weapons and ammunition as they wait for Shinigami-sama.

"Heh, looks like everyone is excited for this day." Soul said as he gripped his Recon CS-6. "I don't know who to worry about, my little Maka or him..." Spirit said as he hesitant to look at Stein who is calmly waving at him. "Watch me Tsubaki, the Great Me will own everyone in this whole freakin world!" Black*Star shouted. Tsubaki calmly nodded.

Shinigami-sama stepped out of the building. "Thank you all for coming to this event! I welcome you all to the first ever Nerf War of DWMA!" He said. Everyone applauded. "Now the rules are simple, whoever gets by a Nerf dart is out of the game. Well, that's about it then. So without further ado...let the games BEGIN!" He shouted as he move his hand down in a chopping motion signaling everyone to spread out.

As the Nerf War officially began, foam darts are flying everywhere around DWMA. Soul frantically avoiding darts and counter by shooting at his enemies. "This is the coolest thing Shinigami has ever thought of." He said, grinning. Suddenly a series of darts fly towards Soul's direction and he quickly evade. Maka jumps down and aim her Magstrike at Soul.

"You wouldn't shoot at your own partner will you?" Soul asked. "Sorry, but I'm still pretty mad at you for pulling that prank yesterday." Maka replied.

Meanwhile, Death the Kid was busy taking care of his attackers with his dual Spectre REV-5. "Hm, that's about 8 kills in a row today...that's the way I want it to be, completely symmetrical." He said. Kid quickly turned around and aimed one of his Nerf gun to what he sees is Liz aiming her Scout IX-3 at him.

"Oh its just you Liz." Kid calmly said. "Heh, I wouldn't be surprised of one of the darts hit you asymmetrically." Liz said. "I'll take them down before I'll let them ruin the symmetry." Kid replied. "You're the same as always Kid. By the way, have you seen Patty anywhere?" She asked. "I thought she's with you." He replied. "Well yeah but, its not like her to wander off in the middle of the battlefield." She said. Kid looked behind Liz and see a familiar girl who has a similar clothes as Liz shooting violently at the DWMA students with a Vulcan EBF-5.

"Hey isn't that Patty over there?" Kid asked. "Now that you mention it, yeah that is Patty." Liz replied. "DIE! DIE! Hee hee hee hee!" Patty shouted while shooting her Vulcan and laughing like an insane girl. Kid and Liz sweatdropped as they watched the chaos Patty has made. "Should we stop her?" Kid asked. "Nah I think it's best for us to leave her alone." Liz replied nonchalantly.

Meanwhile somewhere around DWMA Spirit was walking carefully to see if Stein is after him. "Good he's not here. Now to find my sweet little Mak-ow!" Spirit felt a sting in the back of his neck. "What the heeeelllll..." He said before he passed out. Stein appeared behind him with a modded Nite Finder EX-3. "He didn't say tranquilizers are against the rules now didn't he?" He said while twisting his bolt. "Now then, time to experiment." He said as he drag his friend's sleeping body inside the building.

Chrona quickly avoids several darts flying towards her as she shakily holds her Element EX-6. "Ah so many shooting! I don't know how to deal with this!" She exclaimed. Ragnarok comes out of her back. "Well you better start dealing with this because I'm not losing!" He said as he drag Chrona to the battlefield. "Ah! What are you doing? I don't wanna go there!" She said.

Soul quickly avoids Maka's darts and fired back. Maka evades Souls darts and hides to a cover while trying to reload her weapon. "You can't hide there for the rest of your life you know. Eventually you have to come out of there soon!" He said. As he gets closer a series of darts flies towards him. He took a step back and sees Kid and Liz. "Hey not cool you guys! Two against one isn't fair!" He shouted. "Well my father didn't say double teaming is against the rules." Kid said nonchalantly. "Tch you're right...but then again, I can take you both out!" Soul said as he switch his Recon with a Maverick. He shoots Kid and Liz but they dodge it and return fire.

Maka watched the battle between Soul vs Kid and Liz. She sighed. "Soul, sometimes you're an idiot..." She saw Tsubaki running towards her. "Maka have you seen Black*Star?" She asked. "No, why?" Maka said. "I can't find him anywhere, he's not around DWMA or Death City!" She exclaimed. "What? Black*Star's gone?" Soul said as they stopped fighting. "Great, what's that idiot up to?" Kid said.

Somewhere at a cave, Black*Star quietly sneak around the shadows and spotted the Kishin Asura sleeping. "This is perfect, I am actually going to surpass God, a Demon God that is!" He said as he gripped his Titan AS-V. He jumped out of the shadow. "YAHOO!" Asura suddenly woke up. "What the-"

BANG!

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but here's chapter 3 of the exciting story of Nerf War!**_

Back at DWMA, the fierce battle of Nerf continues to rage on as Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki goes to Shinigami-sama about Black*Star.

"Ah, this is a pickle, that kid could be anywhere outside Death City, probably around the Kishin's wherabout." Shinigami-sama said.

"Which is why we must find him and bring him back without causing any further troubles." Kid said.

Soul agrees with Kid. "He's got a point there, we need to find that hyperactive knucklehead and bring him back before he even wake up the Kishin or piss off Medusa."

"All right, all of you will go find Black*Star and bring him back safe and surprisingly, unharmed." Shinigami-sama ordered.

Sid suddenly burst in. "Shinigami-sama we have bad news!" He shouted.

"What is it, is it about Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"No, even worse..." Sid said.

Meanwhile outside the school building, Ragnarok is shooting wildly with Crona's Element while dragging her with him.

"Ah Ragnarok slow down! I can't deal with you dragging me to the ground!" She exclaimed.

"Aw shut it! I'm winning this dang game on and I'll be number one!" Ragnarok shouted.

Ragnarok suddenly move to the left as he and Crona barely avoid a series of darts shot from Patty.

"Hello!" Patty sweetly said. Then shifted to her crazy side. "DIE!" She fired her Vulcan at Ragnarok and Crona.

"Aw shit it's that crazy bitch!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Ah! I seriously don't know how to deal with her!" Crona yelled.

Crona quickly get up and run away while avoiding Patty and her bullets.

Everyone stopped shooting and froze with fear(with the exception of Patty) as they see a familiar man step in holding Black*Star.

Maka, Shinigami-sama, and the others run out of the building and see Asura standing in front of the building, with Black*Star in his scarf.

"Ah it's been a while Asura" Shinigami-sama calmly said.

"Save the sweet talk Death, I'm here to drop off your package." Asura said as he toss a beaten up Black*Star to the ground.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki shouted as she run up to him.

"What are you doing here? Have you come here to spread the insanity here?" Kid asked angrily. Soul is preparing to transform to a scythe and Maka assuming her position.

"No. You what I'm here." Asura said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"I'd like to join your little game. What is it now, Nerf War?" Asura said.

Everyone paused for a moment until Shinigami-sama said. "Sure go ahead, I want to see you have fun after so many years!" He said.

"Father you can't be serious, he's the Kishin for crying out loud!" Kid exclaimed.

"Look, I've been sleeping for a long time and I need something to fight boredom." Asura said.

Tsubaki stared at Black*Star as he slowly wakes up. "Black*Star!" She said. "Tsubaki..." Black*Star weakly said. "Black*Star are you alright?" She asked. "I don't know...did I surpass god?" He said. Tsubaki sweatdropped as she tend Black*Star's wound.

Maka sighed. "Geez what did Black*Star do to piss him off?" She asked.

"Beats me." Soul replied.

-flashback-

_Black*Star jumped out of the shadows of the ceiling. "Yahoo!" Asura suddenly woke up. "What the-"_

_BANG!_

_Black*Star landed face flat on the ground near Asura. "Ow, that didn't go as the Great Me as planned." He said. When he look up, he see's a very pissed off Asura ready to lay a beat down on Black*Star with his scarves._

_After a few pummeling and strangling of Black*Star, he noticed Black*Star's Titan AS-V. "What's this? A weapon?" Asura said. As she took a good look at it, it has a Nerf logo on it's side. "Nerf? That toy gun looking thing?" Asura said. He walked outside the cave and looked outside. "Hm...now that I recall, I do remember seeing a bunch of kids firing at each other with dart guns of some sort a while back. They say something about playing "Nerf War" or something..." Asura said to himself. "Well I've been sleeping for a long time and I think I should have some fun for a bit." He said as he walked back inside and carry Black*Star and his Nerf rocket launcher with his scarves and headed to DWMA._

_-flashback end-_

"Father, I don't trust the Kishin one bit. What if he spread his madness while we were fooling around shooting at each other?" Kid said.

"Look I know I can spread my madness if I wanted to, but seeing people go insane in front of me is kinda boring, can a Kishin at least have some non-madness related fun here?" Asura said.

"Come on Kiddo, give him a chance! Even if he spread the madness around the world, I can still defeat him!" Shinigami-sama said.

Kid let out a sigh. "Alright fine, if you insist father." Kid said.

"Ok! Now Asura, if you really want to play, you need a Nerf gun to participate." Shinigami-sama said.

A wandering student pass by holding a Stampede ECS-50. Asura stepped infront of him and punch him in the guts while take his Stampede with his scarf. "Okay, i got that covered." Asure calmly said.

Shinigami-sama sweatdropped. "Ookay, now that we got an additional participant, let's resume the war!" He said as he walked back inside.

Maka shot a glare at him. "Get this to your head Asura, we are not losing against you!" She said.

"Same here, I'm not losing to any of you. Especially in this free for all war." Asura said as he gripped his Stampede.

Everyone soon spread out.

"Wait! Don't start without the Great Me!" Black*Star shouted as he made a quick recovery and darted off.

"Black*Star wait for me!" Tsubaki said as she pick up her Nite Finder EX-3 and run after Black*Star,

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
